The objective of these studies is to prescreen selected potential chemopreventive agents and evaluate their activity by measuring transformation-associated biochemical endpoints. The assays selected are representative of several basic mechanisms thought to be associated with the processes of carcinogenesis. Positive activity in one or more of the following assays would assist in the selection process for identifying compounds to be screened using longer term in vitro techniques. A dose response curve is generated with this agent prior to starting with test agents. Each agent is assayed twice in independent tests. The assays are: (1) Inhibition of Procarcinogen Activation and Binding using immortalized BEAS-2B cell line. 3H-B[a]P is added for 24 hr or other appropriate time period. Following exposure, the DNA shall be extracted and precipitated and aliquots assayed for bound carcinogen. (2) Induction of Glutathione is being measured using human Chang Liver cells. (3) Inhibitors of Ornithine Decarboxylase Induction are being identified using rat tracheal epithelial cells. (4) NADPH Quinone Reductase (NADPH-QR) induction is being measured in human Chang Liver cells. (5) Glutathione-S-Transferase (GST) Induction is being measured in human Chang Liver cells. (6) Free Radical Scavengers/ Antioxidants are being identified using human HL60 cells.